


【PWP】回归礼物

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mob文学！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 球迷x小猪短打
Kudos: 1





	【PWP】回归礼物

有人抚摸他的肩膀，左手腕被另一只手拉开，握住腕带的位置，胸前感受到湿润粗糙的舔舐，周围还有许多粗重的喘息，他几乎快要哭出来了，或许已经哭出来了，他以为回到这里迎接他的会是热情的欢迎，但他不知道为什么会遭遇这样的事情，眼前依旧是一片黑暗，绣着他名字的球队围巾遮住了眼睛，也吸收了眼泪，明明这里是他长大的地方，熟悉的草皮和台阶，他却要在这里被全部敞开……

身体的感知被无限放大，有些粗鲁的动作痛的微微颤抖，但那都比不上被扯掉的裤子，清爽的风带给他冰窟一般的寒冷，沙哑哭泣的嗓音再度尖叫起来，用力挣扎，又有更多的手控制住他，他抬不起身体，只能感受到温热的人体靠近他的大腿之间，一点点感受被开拓的奇怪感觉，如果不是恐惧蒙蔽了他，那动作其实温柔体贴，熟悉的家乡语言安抚他，亲切地叫他的昵称，就像那些从小看着他的人一样…

然后手指被抽出，他已经无法阻止接下来的事情，只能痛苦的倒在旁边的肩膀上遮住脸，被进入到身体其实并没有想象的疼痛，但他紧张到僵硬，肌肉和大脑感受另一个人的体温在他里面，开始进出抽插，他又哭了，以至于呼吸困难，但那不是结束，然后他的手心触摸到肉感的粗柱体，死死抓着他的手上下动作，被抬起的脚背也有异样的感觉，至于力度不大的亲吻舔舐和抚摸就像是一根根稻草，加入这个大火堆中，烧毁了他的神志……

一个人一次射出的精液并不多，但他甚至不知道自己身边围了多少人，身体麻木不已，被翻来覆去地插入，他昏沉地间或发出几句呻吟，只有在另一个试图挤进去的时候猛烈抗拒过，然后湿黏的液体用手指抹到他的嘴唇上，他尝到不能细想的腥味，胸前被揉拧到发红发热，留下红色的指痕，有人拿着笔在左边画下了俱乐部的名字，那笔画他一下就猜出来了，是的，那就是那些爱他的人，又埋怨他为何离去，给他送上的礼物。

结束来的毫无准备，他被操昏过去又醒来，似乎永远都沉沦在性爱之中，不知道时间的流逝，但这一次没有，他感受不到任何的人体温度，只感到眼睛肿痛，嗓子吞咽困难，身体酸软地抬不起来，可是没有汗水和jy的黏腻，他猛地睁开眼，是更衣室熟悉的天顶，队旗裹在他的身上，就像无数次他带着队旗走在球场上，他按在自己的心脏处，那里早已刻下俱乐部的名字。


End file.
